Ced (character)
Ced (セティ Seti, Sety in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the leader of the Magi Squad, the brother of Fee, and the eldest son of Erinys. According to the events of Thracia 776, his father is Lewyn; he is thus a descendant of the crusader Sety, and inherits the tome of Forseti from his father. He is considered "Ced the Hero" for fighting against the empire and trying to stop the Child Hunts conducted by the Lopto Sect. His substitute character is Hawk in Genealogy of the Holy War. Personality Ced is an extremely selfless person who lives for the people around him, and is more than willing to lend a hand to anyone in distress. This might prove to be a flaw of his though, as he winds up neglecting his own family in the process, causing him to be unable to see his mother off on her deathbed. Furthermore, he is also very humble, to the point of self-deprecation, as can be seen when he reproaches himself for being a "coward", despite having played a significant role in stopping the child hunts, among other things. Much like his sister, Ced is also furious at Lewyn for letting their mother die while waiting for him to return to Silesse, although he is slightly more forgiving than Fee is. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats '''Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |115% |60% |10% |20% |35% |20% |55% |10% |} |95% |20% |45% |30% |65% |30% |35% |15% |} |95% |40% |10% |50% |45% |40% |45% |10% |} |95% |20% |45% |30% |45% |60% |35% |55% |} |115% |60% |5% |20% |45% |50% |45% |10% |} |75% |50% |15% |50% |55% |50% |55% |15% |} |105% |50% |10% |40% |35% |30% |55% |10% |} |95% |40% |10% |50% |45% |60% |45% |10% |} |105% |50% |5% |50% |45% |30% |45% |10% |} |135% |40% |10% |90% |45% |30% |45% |10% |} |85% |40% |10% |40% |55% |20% |45% |10% |} |115% |20% |35% |50% |105% |30% |35% |15% |} |115% |50% |10% |30% |35% |30% |65% |10% |} Overall Coming as a very powerful pre-promoted Sage, Ced is a solid unit, and will remain so regardless of who his father is. He is one of three potential Forseti users. He mainly competes with Arthur for the title of best Forseti user. While Arthur joins much earlier and gets a mount upon promotion, making him the better candidate overall, Ced has better caps and bases, making him the strongest when it comes to nothing but stats. Additionally, unlike the others, he inherits the Pursuit skill from his mother, meaning that the Pursuit Ring can be passed down to someone who needs it more than he does, such as Patty or Leif. Despite all of these positives, many players tend to agree that Arthur is the better Forsetti user overall due to the fact that Arthur tends to get his promotion before or by the time the player recruits Ced. Still, while he is severely hindered by mediocre availability and mobility, Ced will become an amazing unit, regardless of his parentage. He is one of the few children that is almost impossible to mess up, even if the player opts to give him a suboptimal father. For this reason, it is usually better to pair Fury with the purpose to optimize Fee rather than to optimize Ced himself. Conversations In Chapter 8, Seliph can recruit Ced if he speaks to him. In Chapter 8, if Lewyn is Ced's father, Ced may speak to Seliph, and he will gain three points of luck. In Chapter 8, if Fee speaks to Ced, she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Tine and Ced are lovers, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+3 *Larcei: 0+3 *Nanna: 0+3 *Fee: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Lene: 0+2 *Patty: 0+3 *Tine: 0+3 ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats Stats Growths |75% |10% |75% |75% |80% |65% |20% |15% |1% |} Supports '''Supports' *Asbel - 10% *Machyua - 10% *Karin - 10% Overall With great bases, unparalleled growths in Magic, Skill, and Speed, and the Forseti tome, which bestows a massive +20 Speed and Skill to the wielder, Ced is immediately one of the strongest members of your team upon joining. Additionally, with an A rank in staves, he is a potent healer as well. However, his HP and defense are not particularly high, so be careful putting in range of too many enemy units, although he will rarely be hit with Forseti equipped. Ending Ced - Holy Warrior of the Wind (風の聖戦士 Kaze no Seisenshi) Upon returning to Silesse, Ced gave in to his people's yearning for his leadership and took the throne. Thanks to his hard work and unbending will, the trampled land of Silesse slowly, but surely, began to regain its former beauty. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Recruitment in Genealogy of the Holy War Seliph: Ced, nice job taking care of the residents of Manster. You're a hero! Ced: Sir Seliph... I can't tell you how long I've waited for your arrival. Sir, please... save the world from despair. Too many people have given up hope as it is. Manster had a great number of children seized and sent to the shrine in Miletos. I was unable to prevent it... I'm no hero, sir. I'm a coward if anything. Seliph: Ced, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere had I been on my own! It was everybody's combined strength that brought us this far. Ced, we could use you on our side. Would you consider joining up with us? Ced: With honour, Sir Seliph. I'll fight for you till the very end! Etymology Ced's Japanese name, Sety, was named after Sety, one of the Twelve Crusaders. His translated name, 'Ced', is usually short for Cedric of which the name Cedric was unintentionally created by Sir Walter Scott in his Ivanhoe character Cedric the Saxon when he misspelled the name Cerdic. Cerdic was a sixth-century Saxon leader and the first king of Wessex. Trivia *From his in-game portrait, Ced appears to be heterochromic, as his closer eye appears to be green, while the other appears to be brown. A similar effect is present in Ishtar's portrait. *Due to a bug in the game, when Lewyn is Ced's father, assuming Lewyn and Erinys to be level thirty by the end of Chapter 5, Ced's speed loops around the stat cap, causing it to be lower than with other fathers. *Another bug involving Ced with Lewyn as a father is that if the player has not reset the game, he will join with a speed of 30 (and an effective speed of 47), but if the game is reset, his speed will drop down to its base stat of 17, no matter what level Ced was when the game was reset. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters